1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of monitoring joint movements of a subject. In particular, a preferred joint movement monitoring system includes a carrier configured for wearing by a subject about a wrist thereof and a plurality of position sensors coupled with the carrier for sensing various hand positions of the subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in medical science, it is now better appreciated that repetitive motion can sometimes lead to injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome. In response, devices have been developed to monitor the motions of body parts with respect to a joint.
One such device includes a glove with portions of the glove fingers removed and with sensors positioned adjacent the back of the hand. Such a device inhibits natural motion of the fingers and of the hand itself, leading to less realistic data. Moreover, the bulk of the glove is sometimes objectionable by wearers.